ewrestlingfandomcom-20200213-history
Clix
Clix is a wrestler in the online wrestling game, Shootclub. He is a wrestler in the Shootclub Wrestling Alliance, currently competing in Empire State Wrestling. Early Life and Career Clix grew up in the South Dakota city, Sioux Falls. Very proud of his hometown, Clix looks back on his time in the area with fond memories. He was involved in amateur wrestling at the age of seven, and continued with the sport through high school and college. A wrestling standout at Sioux Falls High School and later as a part of the University of Minnesota, Clix became a two-time NCCA champion. On December 18, 2007, Clix began his professional wresting career in Shootcamp. The very beginning proved to be a successful period for Clix, winning his first 8 matches against the likes of DeNaro and Ric Afflis. That streak was put to a halt to Afflis, who went on to defeat Clix a couple more times before the end of the month. Clix and Afflis had 8 matches in total, Clix winning 5 and Afflis winning 3. Shootcamp Wrestling: Afzal Nasir and The Jaybird In his first week, Clix defeated White Magic for the Television Championship. Clix and Magic went on to trade that title back and forth over the course of the month of January, Clix winning it a total of 2 times. Clix began a feud with Jethro Veritas over the Rising Star Championship. Receiving a shot at the title, Clix defeated Veritas with the help of then-official Tobias Zelig. Zelig screwed Veritas in an attempt to take power away from promoter Johnny Quik. Outside of the ring, Clix was confronted by Afzal Nasir, a manager hoping to take Clix on as a client. Clix at first denied Afzal repeatedly, but Afzal would always offer Clix a bit of advice. In time, Clix realized having Afzal as his manager would be a good decision. However, it was too late, because he had already taken on The Jaybird as a client. Clix hated Jaybird for being picked over him, and issued a couple of challenges. The Jaybird responded to these challenges with an invitation for Clix to come to his van for music and brownies. Clix took The Jaybird up on his offer, and stopped by. In the end, Clix wound up getting high with Jaybird and eventually signed a contract with Afzal Nasir while high. Much to his surprise, the contract he signed with Afzal was an agreement to tag team with The Jaybird. Officially uniting in February, the team did not have much success as a team their first month, Afzal claiming that the team was not on the same page during most of their matches. As far as their singles careers, the team was more successful. Clix aided the Jaybird in winning the Exhibition Title from The Shadow, helping Jaybird win his first SCW title. Clix himself was able to capture the King of the Desert Championship, defeating Big Bobby Brute to claim the vacant title. After learning of SCI’s future closing, Clix challenged any SCI wrestler to step up and fight him for the King of the Desert Championship. Ric Afflis of Jon L. Sullivan’s Deviation answered the challenge almost immediately, hoping to relive some of their Shootcamp battles. Clix entered a feud with Jon L. Sullivan’s Deviation, awaiting his match with Ric Afflis and taking a fair share of shots at DV8, who became the new SCW Heavyweight Champion. Mid-March, “Candyman” Peter Belois won a shot at the Rising Star Championship, and sub sequentially entered a feud with Clix. Clix lost to Candyman at Declaration of War, losing the Rising Star Championship. In April, his last month in SCW, Clix was finally able to capture the Heavyweight title, and Far Out won their first Tag Team Championship. Clix was disappointed about the lack of passion in SCW, with many wrestlers leaving at the beginning of the month. At Underground, Jaybird revealed to Clix a present he had bought for him with his scratch ticket winnings, a new car. Later that night, Jaybird defeated “Candyman” Peter Belois to win a shot at the King of the Desert Championship, setting up the main event for the upcoming SCW supercard, Beginning of the End. Clix defeated Jaybird at Beginning of the End in a very close match, and was able to leave SCW with the King of the Desert Championshp. Crescent City Wrestling: From CI to the Best Two Guys At the beginning of May, Clix left SCW and trandferred to the territorial league, CCW. Clix joined one of the CCW sects of Crisis Intervention, allying with his former enemies David James Vallen and Ric Afflis to form Crisis Intervention-Crossroads. The group, due to being comprised entirely of newer wrestlers, fell under the wrath of H2O, who referred to the group as Teen Girl Squad, among other names. Clix seemed to be a tentative member, not functioning well with his stablemates and caring more about his personal interests rather than the group’s. This attitude changed one day, when Clix game his teammates a pep talk to prepare for their upcoming war games match. Since then, Clix remained dedicated to the group, even naming himself their leader. Throughout June, CCW was pretty quiet due to a shift in management, and not much was happening due to a lack of shows. Clix was still behind Crisis Intervention Crossroads, and determined to lead them into their War Games match against EEArmy Crisis Intervention. Through the course of a few weeks, something happened. The EEArmy dropped Crisis Intervention from their name, and Crisis Intervention Crossroads changed into Deviation. Clix, tired of being held back by his stablemates in Crossroads, decided to abandon them and join forces with H2O and Marvel in the EEArmy. July turned out to be one of the biggest months in Clix's career. He started out strong, defeating Ric Afflis for the CCW Crescent City Championship. At this show, Masked Marvel successfully defended his Cajun Division Championship, and H2O won the CCW Louisiana State Championship, which brought every singles promoter title to the EEArmy. The EEArmy's success was short lived, and after one fateful night, Clix became the Louisiana State Champion and severed ties with his stablemates. During August, Clix reigned not only as Louisiana State Champion, but managed to get a short reign as CCW Heavyweight Champion as well. In his promos, he debuted several catch phrases, including, "The Best Two Guys in the League", "CLIX TIME!", and he began to further popularize "The banter". Feuding mostly with The Black Saint, Clix lost his CCW Crescent City Championship at The Cantaloupe Chronicles after ingesting some tainted fruit. Clix was joined in Louisiana by a new tag team partner, Lewis Young, and the two quickly began to familiarize, having similar wrestling styles and mindsets. Clix and Young made life for Afzal Nasir even harder to live, as the two of them annoyed him more together than either one ever could alone. Clix entered a feud with "Suicide" Steve West, during which Steve West referred to Clix as Ol' Soapy, due to Clix sharing his name with the brand of Axe body wash. Clix responded by reviving Professor Clix, and explaining why he could not be affiliated with the popular body wash. http://shootclub.com/SC/S/MessageBoard?messageId=200990 (but the truth is . . .) Clix claimed his first ever SWA Championship, winning the SWA Strong Style title early in the month. He and Lewis Young continued to act the way they had from the last month, but soon, Clix's act was getting a little stale. Clix responded by transforming back into a focused, intense, wrestling machine. He spent the month preparing to leave for ESW, and criticized everyone he left behind his last week. Category:Wrestlers